


初级审讯

by T1213121



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Unisex!Fujimaru Ritsuka
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 藤丸立香要对福尔摩斯进行审讯，具体指控为谋杀达文西。





	初级审讯

伦敦爱乐乐团首席小提琴手歇洛克·福尔摩斯坐在审讯室的椅子上。他穿着一身合身的休闲西装，细长、白皙的手指上错落地缠满了难看的橡皮膏，正百无聊赖地敲着桌子。我站在单向玻璃后面，仔细观察着他的双手，找到规律后潜心默写乐谱和指法，给一位熟识的音乐教授发了消息，试图从他敲击的曲子上打开局面。

至于为什么一位小提琴手现在位于审讯室中间，自然是与案件有关。福尔摩斯被意大利警方指控一级谋杀，对象是举世闻名的画家李奥纳多·达·文西。这位举世闻名的天才消失后整整一周身边人才报警。半月后，警方在阿诺河中捞起了一些已经腐烂的尸块，比对脱氧核糖核苷酸后确认是达文西的尸体。在调取监控录像后，意大利警方发现她失踪前去往音乐厅观看伦敦爱乐乐团的交响乐会，而她最后接触的人是歇洛克·福尔摩斯。这位世界知名的小提琴手带她上了一辆黑色的奔驰车，自此之后，再无达文西的消息。时间以二十四小时进制为十九时四十七分，音乐会还未结束，时间表指出，这是中场休息的时间。

意大利警方向国际刑警组织求助，发出逮捕令，要求即刻就地羁押歇洛克·福尔摩斯，作为一级谋杀的嫌疑犯处理。时值乐团受邀来到日本参与交响乐节，我方顺利地在交响乐团排练厅内扣押了福尔摩斯，并抓紧意大利警方抵达前的时间进行审讯。

事实上，我们没有审讯犯人的权利。但我向上司申请后，他允许了我的小要求。在我看来，意大利警方因为一张照片的指控是毫无根据的。即使当时会场内出现一些骚乱，该时间节点，福尔摩斯也不可能离开音乐厅，有无数双眼睛盯着这位小提琴首席，没人能轻松脱身。但这不足以证明福尔摩斯和达文西没有任何交集。从明面上来看，他们只是两个领域不同的艺术家；但另一面，我们并不知道他们有无私交。那才是我想要找的。

音乐教授第一时间发回了曲谱名，我深吸一口气，放下手机去往隔壁审讯室。

“莫扎特第二十一弦乐四重奏，我说得对吗。”我推门而入，扬起一个笑容，把整摞文件扔在桌上。

“是的。”他对我微微一笑，“第二十一号。我很惊讶你能看懂。”

我故作无意地回答：“左手代表音符，右手代表指法，花了我些时间才分辨清。”

“在尾奏前看懂都算及格。”福尔摩斯挑眉，“尾奏的第一小提琴几乎就是送分题。”

“哈哈。”我干笑两声。没有音乐教授的帮助，就算送分题我也看不出是哪首曲子。

“啊。”福尔摩斯楞了一下，收回双手靠在椅背上，“没关系。”

“看样子我是班门弄斧了。”我被他这突如其来的一句话搞糊涂了，下意识用最蹩脚的话语拽回整个主题，“还未介绍，我是日本的国际刑警藤丸立香，负责你的审讯。我听说艺术家之间都有联系。”

福尔摩斯点点头：“最顶尖的那些，是的。”

我从文件夹中抽出达文西的照片放在桌上，道：“你认识她吗？”

“不认识。”福尔摩斯果决地摇头。

“请你再看一下。”我敲敲照片，“意大利警方指控你对她实施了谋杀，打算以一级谋杀罪名起诉你。”

“我的确不认识她。”福尔摩斯抬眼看我，翠绿色的眼瞳中写满了无辜。

我抽出第二张照片：“有监控拍到她和你一同上了一辆黑色奔驰。”

“可能是某个和我很像的人？”他耸耸肩，指着监控上面的时间，“我那时候正在音乐厅里，有全场观众为我作证，还有一整个乐团。”

直觉告诉我，他在说谎。清清嗓子，我严肃地说：“骚动发生时是中场休息的末尾处。”

“有人说过你长得不太适合严肃起来吗？”福尔摩斯突然问我，继而他陷入一种沉默，停顿片刻后方才继续。“啊，是的，你说得对，当时发生了骚动。那是在我们准备登台的时候，突如其来的响声，非常大，之后音乐厅中就黑了。台下乱成一片，主办临时叫停了演奏，我们与观众一起避难去了。我们顺着演艺人员通道离开，时间应当是……差一刻二十时，我记得我看过后台的表。”福尔摩斯抱歉地笑笑，“我在精神方面一直有一些疾病，长时间的服药令我的记忆会出些问题。”

“所以你不认识达文西。”我没有理会他后一句话。

福尔摩斯点点头：“是的，如果你说得是照片上的女孩儿，我不认识她。”

我竖起手掌，指尖抵着干裂的唇瓣。这是带我的师傅交给我的，说是有助于思考。他是位英国人，这也是他从他的师傅那里学来的，而他的师傅曾经是国际刑警一把手，在一场极高机密的逮捕任务中不幸牺牲，进而被列入国际刑警组织的最高机密中。

“我不觉得你不认识达文西。”我伸手拎起照片，左右看看，“相反，你和她很熟悉。”

福尔摩斯冷笑一声：“空口无凭，你在给我写小说吗？”

“不，绝不是空口无凭。虽然最初是刑警的直觉，但之后我就确定了，你认识她，而且非常非常熟悉。你看待我的目光具有攻击性，或许是因为我们在审讯室里，你是嫌犯而我是警察。但你看待其他人的目光也一样，冷淡，或者说冷漠比较合适，就像他们与你无关，是另一个世界的另一些人。可是你看待这张照片的时候却不是这样，炽热、柔软，甚至有种投入爱情的疯狂。更加有力的证据是这张照片里，达文西站在她最出名的，世界所有人都知道的《蒙娜丽莎》身边，相似度很难让人不去确定达文西正是这幅画的作家或模特。你，作为一个受过高等艺术教育的人，不会连《蒙娜丽莎》都不知道。告诉我，她和你是什么关系，你在掩盖什么。”

我不善于侧写，只会一些基础的东西，并且我知道这唬不住福尔摩斯，他看起来比我都要精明，那双老鹰般的眼睛仿佛能够看穿我的大脑。

我又补上一句：“还有其他证据，你想听吗？”顾不得他回答，我自顾自地往下说去，“你不仅是位小提琴手，不是吗？小提琴手的双手很宝贵，不会有这么多的伤痕，因此我才你的手握过比小提琴更要精细的东西，但不是手术刀。要我说，是枪支。你手指上的橡皮膏，我大胆推测——揭开后都是被磨出的茧子。”我卷起其中一张橡皮膏，果不其然看到了磨出的老茧，“这是小提琴的痕迹，握住琴弓时自然而然会磨损这一块，那这些呢？”我指向其他一些不符合小提琴演奏家手掌结构的橡皮膏位置，“在我看来，反而符合握住手枪时的磨损，警察们都有这种痕迹。”我伸出手掌，与他的作对比，上面几个重要部位的老茧都结得很厚，“你很精通音乐，首席小提琴也毋庸置疑，前些日子我刚听过你的作品。但这个。”我抓住他的手腕，迫使他把手掌原原本本的展现给我，指腹上的茧子也非常明显，“和小提琴手的手截然不同。” 这是我刚刚观察他手指时的意外发现，没想到迅速就派上用途。

我记得意大利警方提供的宾客名单上有一位特殊嘉宾：十恶不赦的绝对犯人，犯罪界的拿破仑，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂教授。

“你受雇用于莫里亚蒂？”我轻蔑地说。

福尔摩斯差些翻个白眼，最终忍住了：“回答错误。”

“什么……”我吃惊地望向他。

福尔摩斯没搭茬，伸出食指圈起四角的摄像头。“把监控和监听关掉，直到我说结束再打开。”他说，“接下来你要听到的事情涉及到绝对机密，整个小队只有你到达了可以听到的级别。”

我咬咬牙，比划一下，让他们关掉监控器。摄像头的红灯一个个消失，我往后靠在椅背上，仿佛能听到单向玻璃后监控小队的嘀嘀咕咕。

福尔摩斯倒是非常满意。他冲单向玻璃那端抛了一个飞吻，手掌相对五指指尖相抵。

“那么，我们开始吧。”他合起双手，手肘撑在座椅扶手上，“就从一个月前召开音乐会那天开始。”

 

_交响乐团的唯一坏处是场地不够大时，许多基础团员只能挤成一堆窝在过道里，一点高雅艺术需要的优雅感也没有。身为乐团首席小提琴，我是拥有独立化妆间的。交响乐会还有半个小时开场，所以我拎着琴箱穿过挤满了正在化妆或是保养乐器的乐团成员们的演艺通道，到自己的化妆间内做准备。化妆间里有两个人在等着我，一个是照片上的达文西，她是我当晚的化妆师——是的，不要惊讶。另一个人是我的“影子”，整容后拥有与我完全相同的容貌，即使是当下最高清的人脸识别软件也无法区分我和他。而这位和我格外相像的影子将替我参与当夜的交响乐会，在准确的时间用一把处理后的小提琴表演出准确的指法，他的小提琴内则会播放我演奏的版本。这不是我们第一次做这件事，非常容易，他也成功完成了他的任务，就是演艺通道里离开的“我”。_

_所以，你也能明白，这条线不重要。让我们直接来谈谈达文西，还有我们真正的目标。她和我是第一次合作，在此之前从未谋面，甚至不知道彼此的姓名与真实身份。我们在化妆间内做了自我介绍。她是意大利方面最顶级的技术支持人员，今年刚加入组织；我是英国方面最顶级的特工，已有十余年的工作经验。一般来说，我不会和别人合作执行任务，大半时间只要我一个人就足够。但这次不一样，我们接到的任务是“暗杀莫里亚蒂”。_

_走私毒品、贩卖人口、谋划暗杀，白道上没人不想拿莫里亚蒂的性命回去邀功。军情六处、中情局……所有叫得上名的情报组织都对莫里亚蒂执行过暗杀计划，但他仍旧在那里风生水起，甚至大胆到出现在摄像头下。我们得到的情报是莫里亚蒂将会在这场交响乐会上现身，而我作为明面身份是首席小提琴手的特工，显然最适合担任解决莫里亚蒂的任务。以防万一，意大利方面把达文西配给我作为技术支持，强强联手，绝对不会失手。_

_方案是我从后台出发，抵达二层一个隐蔽的维修口，狙击位于头等包厢中的莫里亚蒂。达文西则由前门进入，抵达舞台正对面中控台下方监控死角的位置，接管整个舞台的控制，并且协助我进行狙击。我们已经包下了整排观众席，安插的观众全都会是我们的特工。同时，设定好的狙击时间会写在乐谱里，按照乐谱即可在鼓声敲响时射出子弹。结束后我撤离，在化妆间中与中场休息的影子交换身份，把枪和乐谱交给他带走，再回到舞台上进行演奏；达文西收起她伪装成场刊的电脑，听完整场音乐会后离开。非常简单，却又天衣无缝。_

_在进行最后一次对表后，达文西先行离开，我躲在更衣屏风后，等到影子随他们一起上台后离开化妆间。我没有换衣服，因而裹了一件黑色长披风，遮盖住我的半燕尾服中非常具有特点的蓝色内衬。_

_“摄像头解决。”在我拐入第二个转弯时，达文西的声音从耳麦里传来。_

_既然她已经控制了摄像头，我完全是大摇大摆地拎琴箱走入维修通道靠楼梯盘旋而上，你比我知道这有多简单，没有监控的情况下人自可以为所欲为，她甚至还开了维修通道的灯。_

_美丽的乐曲声在这种情况下倒成了唯一慰藉。我打开小提琴盒，从中取出被分体的狙击枪。我一向是安枪好手，没花多少时间就把狙击枪组装完成。我单手翻开乐谱，确认位置后把枪管塞进维修通道的打开的观察孔，抬起左腿蹬在防护栏上作为支撑架，从狙击镜里找到莫里亚蒂的位置。_

_他穿着一身灰蓝条纹的定制西装，与包厢的金色绸布比起来就像个活靶子。我对莫里亚蒂评价不高，他不足以作为我职业生涯中的最高目标。尤其是在这种情况下，出动这么多人，并且找一个“意大利顶级技术支持”来陪我执行任务是一件非常可笑的事。_

_我也是无聊，一面监视莫里亚蒂，一面与达文西交流。我说：“意大利最顶尖的是个小女孩。”_

_“是的。”她回我，“但拥有比你更强大的大脑。”_

_“你接管监控系统花了三十二秒。”我清晰地记着拐过第二个弯的时间，这是特工必要的基本素养，国际刑警应该也有要求。_

_“是的，目前最快，还有别的建议吗。”我的话似乎让达文西很不开心，“我在比赛上可以达到二十秒，但这电脑太难用了，还要分神监视探头。”_

_“你必须学会一心多用，小姑娘。”我手里狙击枪瞄准镜的十字仍旧稳稳对准莫里亚蒂的额头中心。这是长距离狙击入门要求，没人能为光洁的额头带上一层防弹衣，尤其莫里亚蒂梳了一个和我一样的背头，发胶还像是上个月打折批发的劣质成品。_

_我基于前辈的说教达文西非常不领情。她用意大利语低骂一句：自以为是的英国佬。她应该没想过我能听懂，但我打算给她一点时间。过了一会儿，我才爆发出一阵压抑声音的大笑。_

_“你有什么毛病？”达文西换回英语问我。_

_“没有、没有。”我用意大利语回复她，“可爱的意大利姑娘。”_

_这句话会让她消消气，但她还是没再搭茬了。乐谱上标记点越来越近，我也无暇与达文西交流，屏息凝神透过瞄准镜对准莫里亚蒂。小提琴独奏前是一段快速的鼓声，吵闹，但不适合狙击，我要等待的在下一段。然而枪声仍旧传入我的耳中。如果仔细聆听，还能够听到细微的呜咽声。_

_“你瞄准的是我的影子，福尔摩斯先生。”莫里亚蒂的声音突然出现在耳麦中。二楼包厢中的莫里亚蒂的确没有说话，他声音的源头由此判断应当是达文西所在的最后一排。我调转方向，狙击枪对准观众席，毫不意外地发现了拿枪对准达文西太阳穴的莫里亚蒂。_

_他笑得非常夸张。_

_“不能只允许你有影子。”莫里亚蒂说，“这么实用，我也要一个。”一排的特工都死了，他的胳膊掐在达文西脖子上，架起挣扎的小女孩，缀着金色星星的飘带滑落在地，扫过的灯光会被反射出不确定的新光路，“顺便一提，你的影子演奏水平和你差多了，我原本是为了听你的演奏而来，结果只是放碟？”_

_“谢谢夸奖。”避开烦人的光污染，我再次用狙击枪瞄准莫里亚蒂的额头。_

_“你要杀了我吗？”莫里亚蒂的手指在扳机上抬起又放下、放下又抬起，消磨着我的耐心，“快到时间了吧。”_

_乐谱上的规定时间快到了，我没有回答莫里亚蒂，而是把狙击枪向下挪了一点。_

_鼓声响起，我扣下了扳机，杀死了莫里亚蒂。莫里亚蒂杀死了达文西。两声枪响，观众慌成一团，发生了不可估量的骚动，所以我只能打掉吊灯，在黑暗中离开音乐厅。_

“这就是全部案件经过。”福尔摩斯从文件夹里抽出空白的案例报告纸，“写吧。”

我想要拽开笔帽，却因为手的颤抖而几次三番停下。不顾队友，一心使命，冷血的特工福尔摩斯；演奏绝伦，情感充沛，优雅的小提琴手福尔摩斯。间谍的双面生活，反差大到我无法想象。

我对故事持有怀疑态度，他流畅的说法就像是在背台词。但对证据的核查每一点都能对上他的说法，包括突然开启的维修通道和栏杆上面的左脚鞋印，最后一排座椅上的血迹也是，似乎一切都能理所当然地解释明白。

“不、不对。”我摇摇头，凝视福尔摩斯，“之后的那张照片是……”

“伪造的。”福尔摩斯无聊地应了一句，“随便交给谁伪造一下监控记录再上传就行。”

“达文西的尸体呢？”我又问。

“拆了扔进河里。”福尔摩斯冷冷地说，“你的记录上都写了。”

我紧抿双唇，恶狠狠地瞪着他。违和感，我感到一种强烈的违和感。从我走进这个屋子中，开始与他交谈时，我就产生了强烈的违和感。他没有在编故事，这不证明整个故事都是真的。有一部分是虚构的。想想，想想，这个故事里哪一部分会是虚构的。

屋中陷入无止境的沉默。半晌，我打破了僵局：“……达文西。”无论如何思索，我都无法想象福尔摩斯能够在短暂的时间中决定杀死达文西，并如此执行。罪犯侧写是一位残忍、冷血、有偏执狂倾向的男人。福尔摩斯很像，但我总认为他不是一个冷血的人，至少我对他的侧写中没有这方面的性格。何况福尔摩斯决定告诉我这件事，就证明任务对他类似或并不重要，否则我一个国际刑警为什么需要知道这些？他只需要找一个更高的官员捞他出去就行。我定定神，道：“你没有杀死达文西。”

“为什么？”福尔摩斯突然问我。

“因为……你是个好人？”我瞪圆眼睛。怎么还有犯人问警察为什么的。

“我像个好人？”福尔摩斯大笑起来，“Am I a good man?”

“Look like.”我说。

“你的英文发音不错。”福尔摩斯笑道，“而我日常闲来无事学得日语就很差了。”

“不，你的日文也很好。”我这才反应过来他之前与我讲得全部是日语。这已经不是很好能够形容的，这是一位小提琴手不该有的优秀。非母语语种做到完全没有违和感的与自己融合，这是一件非常困难的事情。

歇洛克·福尔摩斯究竟是谁？

他究竟隐瞒了什么？

在这个屋子里，谁是警察，谁又是……犯人？

“你是个好人。”我狠狠地咬清每一个字，“告诉我真相。”

福尔摩斯失望地摇摇头：“这不足以故事继续的代价。”

我问：“你要什么。”

“答案。”福尔摩斯的手跨过桌子，怜悯地按在我的肩膀上，“告诉我你的怀疑。”

“没有小提琴手会这么流利的日语。我对你的侧写和你在故事里的描述并不相同，包括你突然出现的飞吻，看起来完全不像你的作风。我的侧写中你精通古典乐与武器，善于一心多用，有强大的观察力与压迫力，也许本质上就是刑警出身。对自己是否是好人的怀疑证明你的职业非常灰色。你不来自中情局也不来自军情六处，所在的特工组织没有具体国别，曾经在其他地方任职习惯独立办案，对警察的职业技能很挑剔我也将将及格。”我迅速说道，“你不是个好的故事讲述家但每个细节都很清楚，像是在给我铺路让我根据这个故事验证所有我的假设。从一开始掌控这个局面的不是我而是你，你一直在带领我按照你想要的节奏进行询问，方向也是。这证明你有丰富的审讯经验。同时拥有这样条件的人不多，而你的小习惯则是在思考时手掌相对作为支撑，偶尔抵住下班大部分时间指尖碰着嘴唇现在就是这样。我见过这个姿势，是在……”

我突然收声，观察着他的面庞。

“天啊。”我轻声，“你是世界第一的国际刑警，是我的师祖。”

“说对了，但还是别叫我师祖，和让我用飞吻作为标志一样难受。”福尔摩斯轻松许多，冲镜子后挥挥手，悠哉地从衣兜里摸出一根烟点上，“好了，你还没有说到点上。你不仅仅是因为这些东西怀疑我，不是吗？”

“狙击枪，小提琴的琴盒对于一把狙击枪来说实在是太短了，并不适合装载。还有……影子。”思索一阵，我艰难地从喉咙里滚出这个词，“我看过那场音乐会的评价，大部分乐评人对你的表现都感到非常满意。首席小提琴是个很难的活计，需要演奏的同时进行指挥，没人能完美拷贝。”

“显然有人能。”福尔摩斯说，“不要认为你不能，所有人就不能。”

我抿抿唇：“整容痕迹与时间，没人能与谁百分百相似，太用心模仿反而会忽视自然反应；时间上也有纰漏，而且我不明白。”

“不明白什么？”福尔摩斯问。

“你为什么要和达文西调情。”我瞪圆了眼睛看他，“你看起来不像个爱调情的人。”

福尔摩斯的烟抽得很快，我把烟灰缸推过去，盯着他敲落燃烧殆尽的烟蒂。他低笑一声，道：“你很依赖直觉。”

“是的，但我的直觉没解释你为什么活着。”我恶狠狠地盯着他，就仿佛这样能从福尔摩斯身上看出什么破绽。

“我显然活着，而你还有一个考核没过。”福尔摩斯敲敲桌子，拉回我的注意力，“我们还有一位医疗顾问，需要对你的人性进行评价。”

“什么？”我一时有些摸不到头脑。

福尔摩斯抬头看了眼挂钟，把烟按灭在烟灰缸里。

 

_没有影子，只有中场休息十五分钟。达文西在控制室内，而我在后台。_

_我把小提琴放在化妆间内，带上披风与口罩拎着装有步枪的琴箱，达文西已经接管整个音乐厅的控制权，我可以自由来往于每一个角落而不受监控，唯一需要躲避的是来自乐团同僚们的目光。维修通道的通气口可以让我清楚地看到坐在包厢中的莫里亚蒂。中场休息临结束时会播放一段乐团介绍，我的任务即为在介绍鼓的特纳先生敲响定音鼓时用一发子弹解决莫里亚蒂。_

_音乐厅不大，实质上，一把由单簧管改造而来的步枪就可以达到我的需求。我瞄准莫里亚蒂的额头，静默地等待时机到来。但问题接踵而至，不是我，是第一次出外勤任务的技术支持达文西，她被俘获了。莫里亚蒂还坐在包厢中，但他的手下绑架了达文西。透过控制室的窗户，我可以看见达文西太阳穴旁乌黑的枪管。_

_莫里亚蒂算准了一切，他在包厢中对我张扬地笑着。_

_我只有一次机会，营救达文西或者解决莫里亚蒂。我只有一杆枪，两个方向无法同时进行，所以我需要择其一。_

_你会选谁？_

我被突然抛出的问题吓愣了，抓抓头发，老实回答：“达文西。”

“原因呢？”福尔摩斯微眯双眼，

“莫里亚蒂出现的次数很多，如果有足够狩猎他的能力，我觉得不必要为了他放弃最优秀的技术支持，这种人很难找。”我说，“还有就是，出于朋友，不，如果达文西是我的朋友，我不希望她因此送命。”

“啊。”福尔摩斯微微点头，似乎在确认什么。

 

_我和你的选择一样，营救达文西。直接击破玻璃并不可取，那样我需要两发子弹，间隔的短暂时间就会让达文西亡命，同时也失去了放弃莫里亚蒂的价值。控制室前有一排射灯，我调转枪口射出一颗子弹打在灯上，令它调转方向直直照向控制室内。达文西的晚礼服上有不少金饰，灯光接触后悔产生不确定反射。这是唯一的时机。我沉下枪，连续两发子弹射向控制室内，第一发击碎玻璃，第二发正中红心。但子弹击打射灯的声音非常响亮，整个音乐厅都能够听到，所以我射出第四发子弹灭掉了音乐厅顶的吊灯。_

_我的听力比寻常人好，能够听清许多细微的声音。安保人员已经尽数出动，我收起枪支向控制室进发。原定的汇合点在停车场，我过得去，达文西不一定。_

_维修通道遍布整个音乐厅，我在进入前已经全部背下。在一段奔跑后，我绕到控制室旁的机库内，顺利地进入其中。里面一片狼藉，血液和火药味混成一团，_

_“你射偏了。”达文西气喘吁吁，看起来刚经历一场激烈的搏斗。我的子弹轰开了莫里亚蒂手下的半个肩膀，看起来是达文西抢到手枪，从下巴贯穿的一枪最终解决了这家伙。_

_没有时间进行事后检讨，我拉起坐在地上的达文西，确认她的晚礼服没有沾上太多血污后领她向外走，还带上了她四散的飘带。_

_“是你的位置不对。”我嘟囔一句，“下面被安保封死了。”_

_“那我们的出路呢？”达文西问我。_

_“顶上。”我说。_

“你打算从上面滑下去？”我打断了他的故事。这一版故事的真实性显然比上一版高，他一样隐瞒了一部分消息，但不是非常重要的事情。鉴于我知道他是自己的师祖，现在单纯放下心来听他讲故事，反而一样能够感受到刻意。根据福尔摩斯说的，我在经历一场考核。这场考核的内容与形式我完全不知道，因此我需要尽全力表现，不论他究竟是为什么进行考核。

“是的。”福尔摩斯说。

“但是你没有任何工具。”我从档案夹里拿出剧院的平面图，“这里有足足六层楼高。”

福尔摩斯挑眉：“你不知道达文西也是一位出色的工程师？”

 

_达文西晚礼服上的飘带是改造而成的，使用时抓住两边的星状物扯开就会变成五十米左右的尼龙绳。避开安保人员，她和我顺着演艺通道往上走，直至到达顶楼天台。拱形楼顶边缘很窄，稍不小心就会摔下去。我们没有走太远，安保人员还没追上来。我打开飘带，把一侧卡在楼顶边缘，一侧则甩下楼。警察与救护车逐渐赶往现场，吵得要命。达文西的白色衣服在黑夜里太惹眼了，所以我把披风给了她，足够她从头到脚裹住自己的打扮。_

_利用一个简单的活扣，我单手抱着她，从天台速降到地上。之后让达文西收好飘带，挽住我的手，就像离开音乐厅去往停车场的那些观众一样。_

_大隐隐于市，小孩子都懂的道理。_

“所以这是那时候的照片？”我把监控拍到的画面调出来，“可是，演艺通道里那一张呢？”

“伪造的。”福尔摩斯又燃起一根烟，“你可以看到人影的边缘处有轻微处理痕迹，如果对视频进行解码，你会发现Adobe公司的代码，足够说明是伪造的。”

“尸块呢？”我又问。

“用已有的尸体调换达文西的脱氧核糖核苷酸。”福尔摩斯理所当然地回答，“很简单。可惜你只是在看，没有在观察。”

我否认了他：“我在观察。”

“你也许比普通的国际刑警——隔壁被迷晕的那些——稍稍好一点，但仍旧很差。”福尔摩斯说，“给你七十分，如果你能不靠直觉的话，再加上十分。”

我想问他这些分数是什么，审讯室的门却突然开了。棕色卷发的女孩儿抱着一台笔记本走进屋里，把屏幕对向我，这样我就能看到屏幕里穿着白大衣的橘发男人。我见过这女孩，在刚刚的照片里，也在故事里。

李奥纳多·达·文西。

“你给分真严苛啊，福尔摩斯。”视频里的男人说，“达文西给了八十七分，你却只给七十分，不是人人都和你一样啦。”

“‘所罗门’说过要挑最好的。”福尔摩斯漫不经心地回复一句。

“‘所罗门’是‘所罗门’的说法，总之，我给一百分，人性方面你俩都不如藤丸立香！”男人义正言辞。

我反而有些困惑，这场审讯发展到现在，开始不明白究竟发生了什么。

“啊，对不起对不起，他们还没向你解释吧。我们是独立特工连队‘迦勒底’，由国际刑警组织连同‘所罗门’先生发起，作为最高机密存在。”男人笑道，“你已经见过我们的王牌特工福尔摩斯先生和技术总监达文西了，而我是医疗总管与代理队长，罗马尼·阿基曼，你叫我罗曼医生就可以。”罗曼身后忽然钻出一个紫发少女，吓了我一大跳，“这位是玛修小姐，我们的预备役特工。本次招募是为她寻找一个外勤搭档以对抗这世界上最大的幕后黑手。恭喜你通过了测试。你的调任书连同伪造的死亡证明将会在三天后寄到你的府上，第一项任务就是伪造自己的死亡。”

我恍然大悟。所有线索都串了起来，从师祖的死亡到达文西的案件，每一步都是名为“迦勒底”布的局。我不论如何挣扎，都只是这局中的小小一人。达文西的死亡是她的第一个任务，也是钓我上钩所设下的谜题。就连福尔摩斯的审讯也是。他敲响四重奏乐章，不是因为审讯的无聊，而是面试的必要。一切都解开了，清楚、明确，像是巨大的毛线团被拆到最后看到了弯曲的线头。

“幕后黑手是谁？”我问，“如果只是莫里亚蒂，你们根本用不到我。”

罗曼医生沉下脸来，格外严肃地说：“……我们称他为盖提亚。”

“莫里亚蒂只是盖提亚的其中一个手下，盖提亚手下共计十一人。”福尔摩斯挂起一个自嘲的笑容。他对任务没成功执行想必有一定的愧疚感。

“总之，是个非常非常非常坏的坏人，这么理解就好了。”达文西像猫一样伸长胳膊打个哈欠，手臂支在桌子上，托腮看我，“所以，你决定加入吗？”

我或许不是个拥有强烈正义感的人，但我确确实实想要做一个好人，一个能够改变世界的好人。虽然我知道自己是那样平凡，不像福尔摩斯能够看穿一切，也不像达文西能够制造一切，但如果我能够为这世界作出一丁点的贡献，我会毫不犹豫地答应。

“是的。”我说，“请让我加入。”

“那么——藤丸立香。”罗曼医生清清嗓子，浅浅一笑，“恭喜你加入‘迦勒底’！”


End file.
